The Sad Prince Vegeta
The Sad Prince Vegeta - A narrative and expositorylike biography of Vegeta, and his future days. Chapter One, A Final Ending off from Goku's departure Vegeta stood silent, looking to Goku as he dissapears. "Kakarot. When you come back, i'll be here, ready to fight you." Vegeta said calmy, for once in his life. Goku fully dissapeared, turnning around to Trunks. "Trunks. It's time for some training." "Alright, Dad!" Trunks replied, going into Super Saiyan. Vegeta remained normal, deflecting the attacks from Trunks. Trunks kicked and punched, but to no evail. The Saiyan then went Super, sending a large Ki Blast into his sons face, and then sent a swift swing kick to finish him right on the spot. Trunks grabbed the leg, somehow deflecting the blast, and swung his dad into the air. To top it off with a cherry, he launched up into the air, and kicked him down. Vegeta looked up at Trunks, smileing lightly. He stopped the smile after detecting him brain sending it out to his lips, stepping back up and brushing off the rubble like he was boss. Trunks looked down, and to Vegetas surprise, Pan had joined in, a Kamehameha comeing at him. He turned around, and kicked it away. To even it out, the Saiyan went into the air as his son came at him. Swift punches were sent out, Pan launching out Ki Blasts at multiple speeds. Trunks was elbowed down, slamming through the concrete on the ground. Pan looked to Trunks slightly, and continued with her barrage. Angered by the annoying pests Ki Blasts, Vegeta snapped his fingers, sending out a Big Bang Beam. It sent Pan crashing down, knocking her out slightly. Trunks immediatly went Ascended, kicking Vegeta into the air further as he came. He launched out many Ki Blasts, only to be deflected. Vegeta launched out in Full Power SS, kicking Trunks into the ground once more. Trunks powered out of Super Saiyan and stepped from the concrete. Chapter Two, Arrogance Arises. Vegeta wanted to shout at the air, demanding Goku to return. Within years, this had driven him insane beyond belief. His own son had abandoned him from his insanity, along with Bulma. Day after day, Trunks would look up into the sky and either see Yellow, or Blue Ki Blasts of anger. He knew they were Vegetas. Vegeta felt alone at times, only to be challenged by newcomers. He only lost once, and that was to his own son. The sad, old Saiyan sat alone in caves night and day, beyond anger. Finally, he flew off to Kamis Place. "DENDE!" He screamed in Super Saiyan Two, landing within the platform in minutes. Dende backed away in fear, only to be thrown into a wall. "Bring us back Shenron! Now!" Vegeta screamed and yelled, snarling as he did so. "I ca.. I cannot! He will return in upcoming years." Dende said frightened. "I want the date now, or else you'll never come back for years." Vegeta said angrily.